


Plain to See

by Kaysa



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysa/pseuds/Kaysa
Summary: Mikey and Gerard are the ones breaking taboos, but somehow it's Ray who gets embarrassed.Or: How to Find Out Your Bandmates Are in a Relationship in One Easy Step
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Plain to See

Early mornings on the tour bus were pretty chill, normally. Today was special because Ray wasn't the only one already up. He was sitting in the front lounge, reading a guitar magazine, flashing glances at Gerard, who was sitting on the sofa with his legs pulled up against his chest, staring into space. Ray was a little worried he was going to fall over. He wasn't looking particularly awake yet.

The next surprise awaited him when Mikey zombie walked past them and disappeared into the little kitchenette. A few minutes and a lot of noise later, the smell of coffee wafted into the room. Ray swore he could see Gerard's pupils dilate.

"Coffee?" he croaked and Ray had to hide his smile behind his magazine.

It didn't take long until Mikey came over with a mug and put it in Gerard's waiting hands.

"Thanks, baby," Gerard said, immediately starting to sip. His lips probably had some kind of nerve damage from all the scalding coffee and electric shocks he got from taking his microphone into his mouth. He didn't even flinch. Ray was a little concerned but didn't intervene.

Once Gerard had emptied his mug, he looked better. Almost human. He seemed like he could hold a simple conversation at least.

"You know, I've always wondered if you called Mikey 'baby' because he's your baby brother or if that's like, a pet name," Ray addressed him with a laugh in his voice. It had always seemed kind of weird to him that Gerard called Mikey his baby brother when neither of them was a kid anymore – Ray couldn't even imagine his brothers calling him that – but he'd gotten used to it. They'd always been so close, maybe it was a thing that had just kind of stuck.

Gerard slowly turned his head to look at Ray. "Huh? Oh, it is a pet name," he answered. "Mikey," he called out.

Mikey appeared in the doorway. Gerard set his feet on the floor and patted his thighs. Mikey walked over and sat down on Gerard's lap sideways, facing Ray. Gerard took him into his arms and briefly pushed his face into Mikey's shoulder, taking a deep breath and smiling, then turned his face up and puckered up. Mikey leaned down to kiss him.

Ray looked at them. He blinked. He didn't understand. They were still kissing. Not very brotherly. He cleared his throat nervously.

They both looked up, identical smiles on their faces.

"I think it did mean 'baby brother' originally, but it's a pet name now, obviously." Gerard shared another, tender smile with Mikey. When he looked back at Ray, he furrowed his brow. "Actually, I think it might have been a kink thing right from the beginning when I started calling him that, because it subconsciously reminded me that I was banging my baby brother."

Ray suddenly wished Gerard wouldn't think out loud so much, but Mikey just gave Gerard a salacious grin and commented "You pervert." He didn't seem put out at all.

Ray was still shocked. "What? How? Why are you just telling me this now like it's no big deal, like. What?"

"Well, it's not like we've been keeping it a secret?" Mikey asked in return and put his arm around Gerard's back.

"We just reduce the PDAs to a polite minimum when we're in company," Gerard explained and leaned his head against Mikey's shoulder. He started counting on his fingers: "No kissing on the mouth, no sexual touching—"

"—I'd constantly slap his ass if that rule didn't exist," Mikey interrupted.

Gerard bounced his legs once and gave Mikey a fake-reprimanding look. Mikey just smirked at him and Gerard gave in to his smile.

"—limited lap-sitting and handholding," he finished.

Ray was still confused. "But like." He stopped. This was so weird. "I mean." He needed time to process this. "I guess… I guess it makes sense? Somehow? Like, if I saw you sitting like this. It probably wouldn't seem weird to me." He thought about it for a moment, then realized what he'd said. "Oh fuck, I didn't mean to say it was weird! I mean, it kind of—but not like that, I—"

"Calm down, it's cool. Dude, chill. It's okay. You can say it. It totally _is_ weird. Like, how many people do you know who fuck their brother?" Mikey remained the perfect picture of tranquility.

Ray felt the color drain from his cheeks. He felt kind of shaken. Mikey had really just said that. Fuck. And so casually.

"Hey, why are you freaking out _now_ , Gerard already said we banged." Mikey lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh God, sorry, I didn't mean to—" Ray didn't know what to do. He was trying not to say anything offensive, but he was still reeling from this newfound knowledge.

"Take a deep breath, man, you're fine. I'm only teasing."

Ray looked at both of them and they really seemed okay. Not pissed off or insulted. They seemed… amused. Happy. They still had their arms wrapped around each other. "So, um. How long has this been going on? I mean, since when, um. Since when have you been… together?" He fiddled with the hem of his shirt sleeve.

They looked at each other, Mikey with a mischievous smile, Gerard with a blush staining his cheeks.

Mikey answered Ray, but kept looking into Gerard's eyes when he said, "I guess that was since I managed to convince Gee that I needed to practice kissing with him."

Gerard's look turned bashful. "Tempter," he accused, but he was clearly flirting.

"I mean, I _had_ to do something. If I had waited for you to get your shit together, you'd still be pining after me." Ray had never seen Mikey this smug.

"Well, _some_ of us have morals, you know," Gerard said with a coy smile.

"Not anymore," Mikey countered and dived in for another kiss. He ran his fingers through Gerard's hair and rested his hand on his neck. Gerard returned the kiss eagerly, sucking Mikey's lower lip between his teeth and stroking his flank. They looked like any other couple kissing.

Ray startled when he heard noises from the bunks. A moment later, Frank came into the front lounge but stopped in his tracks when he saw Mikey and Gerard. At first, Ray thought he had seen them kiss and that was what had alarmed him, but then Frank asked, "Why are you up already?" with a skeptical frown.

Ray watched their interaction closely, but it seemed that Frank either _knew_ or hadn't noticed anything. Ray wasn't completely sure what he'd seen.

When he was lying in his bed that night, Ray thought back to what he'd found out about his bandmates. It was fucking weird. He needed more time to fully wrap his head around it. Did they ever… do anything on tour? Had Ray just been too blind to notice? He wondered if they ever, like, sexted or something. Maybe while he'd been blissfully asleep, Gerard had told Mikey he wanted to suck his dick or whatever they were into. That _would_ explain a few things that happened on stage.

In the end, it didn't matter. They were still Ray's friends. He'd barely ever seen Mikey as emotional and _happy_ as today. They'd both been so in love. Who was Ray to judge them?


End file.
